rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
We Ride (song)
We Ride is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her second studio album, A Girl like Me (2006). It was written by Makeba Riddick, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen, with production helmed by Stargate. The song was released on August 21, 2006, as the album's third single. "We Ride" is a hip hop and soul song. Critical reception of the song was generally positive, as the majority of reviewers praised its relaxing and carefree qualities. "We Ride" peaked inside the top forty on multiple charts, including Australia, the Flanders and Wallonia regions of Belgium and the United Kingdom. The song peaked inside top ten in Finland and New Zealand. Despite failing to chart on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, the song peaked at number one on the Hot Dance Club Songs chart and number 34 on the Pop Songs chart. The song's accompanying video was directed by Anthony Mandler, and shot in Miami and the Florida Keys. The video features Rihanna in various scenes, including a beach, nightclub and socialising with friends. Background and release "We Ride" was written by Makeba Riddick, Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Erik Hermansen, with production helmed by Eriksen and Hermansen under their stage name Stargate. Rihanna explained the reasoning behind "We Ride" being chosen as the third single from the album in an interview with Corey Moss of MTV. The singer stated that instead of asking her record label and management which song should be released after "Unfaithful", Rihanna looked on iTunes to see which was her most downloaded song after the albums lead single "SOS" and "Unfaithful" and stated that "We Ride" was the third most popular, saying "Out of all my songs available for sale on iTunes, Ride was the third most downloaded, behind 'SOS' and 'Unfaithful,' ... It's having good feedback, so I'm gonna give fans what they want." "We Ride" was released as the third single from the album to US mainstream and rhythmic radio stations on August 21, 2006, and was released in certain European territories as a CD single throughout October and November 2006. In Australia, the song was released as an Extended play (EP) on October 30, 2006, which featured remixes of "We Ride" and the previous single from the album, "Unfaithful". Lyrics Chorus: Ride when we ride we ride It's 'til the day that we die When we ride we ride It's 'til the day that we die 1 It's real late 'Bout a quarter to 1 I'm thinking about everything we've become And I hate it I thought we could make it But I'm ready to dead this Just wanna forget about it I saw her pictures And the letters she sent You had me thinking You were out we your friends I'm so foolish Play me like I'm stupid 'Cause I thought it was just you and I (oh) Hook: Now I look back on the time That we spent and I see it in my mind Playing over and over again 'Cause boy right now You got me breaking down And I just can't figure out why But this is what you say x2 2 Visions in my mind Of the day that we met You showed me things That I'll never forget Took me swimming In the ocean You had my head up in the clouds Made me feel like I'm floating (yeah) You think I'm playing When you know it's the truth Nobody else can do it Quite like I do All my kisses And my loving But ain't nobody Better than us Hook x2 3 I guess it's over Indefinitely But you and I know It's not that easy To let go Of everything (everything) that we planned And start all over again Just blame yourself cause you blew it I won't forget how you do it Sweet baby This is where the game ends now Somehow wanna believe you and me We can figure it out Chorus You finna make me say boy I wish that you come hold me When I'm lonely When I need someone to talk to You would phone me Just like everything you told me (when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die) Boy you forgot about the promises You made me And now we'll let the memories Just fade away But I remember What you used to say (when we ride we ride it's 'til the day that we die) x2 We ride Category:Songs Category:A Girl Like Me Songs Category:A Girl Like Me Singles Category:Singles